John Cena
John Felix Anthony Cena, 23 Nisan 1977 doğumlu Pro Wrestling Güreşçisi, Film Aktörü ve Rap Yıldızıdır. WWE Kariyeri 27 Haziran 2002'de başlıyan Cena o zamandan bu yana 19 şampiyonluk elde etmiştir. 10 defa WWE Şampiyonu olarak rekor kıran Cena'nın ayrıca 2 defa Dünya Ağırsiklet Şampiyonluğu vardır. 2 defa WWE Ekip Şampiyonu (David Otunga ve The Miz ile), 2 defa Dünya Ekip Şampiyonu (Batista ve Shawn Michaels ile) ve 3 defada Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonu olmuştur. Cena kariyeri boyunca 2 defa Royal Rumble kazanmıştır. (2008-2013) Ayrıca 3 defa Slammy Ödüllerine layık görülmüştür. Bunların 2'si Yılın Superstarı ve birisi Yılın Hareketi (Batista'ya araba üstünden yaptığı AA) ödülü olmuştur. John Cena kariyerinin ilk adımlarını UPW adlı güreş federasyonunda atmış ve 1 yıl sonra WWE ile kontrat imzalamıştır. Cena'nın Rapçi hayatında 1 albümü bulunmaktadır ve albümünün adı "You Can't See Me"dir. Bu sloganı şu an bile WWE hayatında kullanmaktadır. Kariyer 2002-2004 ; Debut ve İlk Şampiyonluk thumb|left|322px|John Cena'nın İlk Maçı - Kurt Angle ileJohn Cena, WWE'deki ilk maçına 27 Haziran 2002 tarihinde Kurt Angle ile çıkar. Cena kariyerinin ilk maçında Kurt Angle'a yenilir. Sonraki haftada Chris Jericho ile bir maç yaparlar ama Cena tekrar kariyerinin 2. mağlubiyetini alır. Bu sırada Cena ve Billy Kidman tanışırlar ve bir ekip oluşturup takım turnuvasına girerler ama bir süre sonra turnuvadan elenirler. Aralarında 2002 sonlarına kadar bir çekişme oluşur ve devam eder. John Cena, 2003 senesinin başlarında Eddie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero ve eski ortağı B-2 ile kısa süreli çekişmeler yaşar. Bu sıralar Cena büyük bir güreşçiliğin ilk adımını atar ve WWE Şampiyonluğu için yapılan zorlu turnuvada finale kadar yükselir fakat finalde Backlash 2003'de Brock Lesnar'a kaybeder. 2003 boyunca Brian Kendrick gibi isimlerle çekişmeye devam eder. Cena yılın sonuna doğru Face Turn gerçekleştirir. thumb|left|275px|Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonu John CenaCena 2004 yılında Face haliyle kariyerinde büyük ilerleme kat etti. Yılın başlarında Paul Heyman'la Feud içerisine giren Cena Royal Rumble PPV'sine katılır ve orada Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonu Big Show tarafından elenir. 2'li bir süre Feud içerisine girerler. No Way Out 2004'de Kurt Angle, Big Show ve Cena'yı 3'lü maçta yener. Bu Feuda Kurt Angel dahil olmaz. Wrestlemania 20'de John Cena, Big Show'u yenerek Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonu olur ve kariyerinin ilk şampiyonluğunu kazanır. Yıl ortasına kadar Rene Dupree ile çekişmeye girer ve sonrasında Booker T'ye ünvanını kaybeder. 5 maçlık galibiyet serisinden sonra Booker T'den kemeri alır ama 2004 Ekim'inde kemeri Carlito'ya kaybeder. Yıl sonuna kadar Carlito ile çeşitli maçlar yapan Cena, Carlito'dan kemeri tekrar geri almayı başarır. 2005-2006 ; İlk WWE Şampiyonlukları ve Edge John Cena yeni bir yıla Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonluğuyla girer. Royal Rumble 2005'de sürpriz yaparak son 2'ye kalan John Cena, Batista'ya son 2'de yenilir. Daha sonra John Cena ilk maçına çıktığı Kurt Angle'i bu sefer yenerek o zamanın WWE Şampiyonu JBL ile bir maça çıkmaya hak kazanır. Böylece JBL ve JBL'nin grubu Cabinet ile çekişmeye girer. Cena, Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonluğunu Cabinet üyesi Orlando Jordan'a kaybeder ama artık hedefi WWE Şampiyonluğudur. Cena WWE Şampiyonluğunu alır ve yeni yıla hızlı bir başlangıç yapar. Cena aynı sene Raw'a transfer olur ve onunla beraber WWE Şampiyonluğu'da artık Raw'ın kemeri haline gelir. thumb|348px|John Cena, Edge ile TLC MaçındanCena, Raw'da bir süre Kurt Angle ile çekişir ama ünvanını korur. Cena 1 yılı aşkın süredir kemerini koruyordur. New Years Revolution 2006 için kemerin ortada olduğu Elimination Chamber maçı ayarlanır. Cena finale Carlito ile kalır ve Carlito'yuda yener ama maç sonunda Money in The Bank sahibi Edge, Cash-in ile kemeri Cena'dan alır. 3 hafta sonra Royal Rumble 2006'da Cena ünvanını Edge'den tekrar alır. Cena Wrestlemania 22'de Triple H'i, Backlash 2006'da Triple H ve Edge'i yenerek ünvanını korumaya devam eder. One Night Stand 2006'da RVD, Cena'ya Cash-in yapar. Edge'in karışması sonucu Cena ünvanını kaybeder. Temmuz ayında yapılan 3'lü maçta Edge, Cena ve RVD'yi yenerek ünvanı tekrar alır. Cena 17 Eylül 2006'da yapılan Unforgiven 2006'da Edge ile TLC maçına çıkar ve Edge'i yenip WWE Şampiyonu Ünvanını 3. defa kazanır. 2007 ; 380 Günlük WWE Şampiyonluk Reigninin Sonu John Cena 2007'ye son 2 yıldaki gibi şampiyon girer. Yılın başlarında Umaga ile çekişir. New Years Revolution'da Umaga'yı yenerek ünvanı korur. Royal Rumble'dada Umaga, Cena'ya meydan okur ve Last Man Standing Maçında Umaga'yı birkez daha yenen Cena ile Shawn Michaels ertesi hafta Rated RKO'yu yenerek Yeni Dünya Takım Şampiyonları olurlar. Böylece Cena 2 kemerinde sahibi olur. Cena ve Shawn Michaels'ın arası bir süre bozulur ve ikili Wrestlemania 23'te WWE Şampiyonluğu maçına çıkarlar. Cena kemeri korumayı başarır. Sonraki hafta Raw'da düzenlenen ve 10 takımın katıldığı Battle Royal'de Shawn, Cena'yı eler ve böylece Dünya Ekip Şampiyonluğu Hardy'lere geçer. Cena, Backlash'da Shawn Michaels, Edge ve Randy 3'lüsüne, Judgment Day ve One Night Stand'da ise Khali'ye karşı kemerini korumayı başardı. Khali'nin Smackdown'a geçişi ile bu çekişmede son bulmuş oldu. Jonathan Coachman, Vengeance için John Cena, Randy Orton, Bobby Lashey, Mick Foley ve King Booker aralarında bir şampiyonluk maçı ayarladı. Maçı Cena, Foley'e FU yaparak korudu. Cena, Great American Bash'da Bobby Lashey'e karşı kemerini korudu. Ardından Summerslam'de Randy ile bir maç yapan Cena bu maçıda kazandı ama Randy ve Cena Feudu büyüdü. Unforgiven'de Cena ve Randy maçı tekrarlandı. Cena maçı diskalifiye ile kaybetti ama kurallar gereği kemer Cena'da kaldı. Ardından Mr. Kennedy ile yaptığı maçta sakatlanan Cena'nın kemeri boşda kaldı yani Cena sakatlıktan dolayı ünvanını kaybetti ve kemer sonrasında yapılan maçlar sonucu Randy'ye geçti. 2008-2009 ; JBL, Triple H, Randy Orton Feudları ve Dünya Ağırsiklet Şampiyonluğu thumb|235px|John Cena, Royal Rumble 2008'de Ringe GirerkenCena, Royal Rumble 2008'de döndü ve son sırada girip maçı kazandı. Wrestlemania 24 için maç hakkı kazandı ama o zamana kadar beklemeyip hakkını No Way Out'ta kullandı ve Randy ile maça çıktılar. Cena maçı diskalifiye ile kazandı ama kemer Orton'da kalmaya devam etti. Sonraki Raw'da Cena, Wrestlemania'da ana kemer maçına çıkmaya hak kazandı. O sırada John Cena ve Orton Feuduna Triple H'de eklendi. Genel Müdür William Regal her hafta birisinin Main Event'i seçeceğini söyledi. Orton, Cena ile Triple H arasında bir maç ayarladı. Sonraki hafta Cena, Triple H ile Orton arasında bir maç ayarladı ve sıra Triple H'e geldiğinde Randy ile Cena takım olup tüm Raw Roster'ına karşı yapıcakları bir maç ayarladı. Maçı Diskalifiye ile Cena, Orton ikilisi aldı. Wrestlemania'da kemeri Randy tekrar korudu. Backlash 2008'de Cena'nında içinde bulunduğu 4'lü maçı Triple H kazanarak yeni Şampiyon oldu. Cena bir süreliğine kemerden elini çekip JBL ile Feuda girdi. Judgment Day 2008 ve One Night Stand 2008'de JBL'yi yendi. Cena tekrar gözünü kemere dikti ve Night of Championship 2008'de Triple H ile bir maça çıktı ama kaybetti. The Great American Bash'da JBL'ye "New York City Parking Lot Brawl" maçında yenildi. Summerslam için Cena ve Batista maçı duyuruldu. 2'li PPV'den önce Cody Rhodes ve Ted Dibiase ile Dünya Ekip Şampiyonluğu maçına çıktılar ve kazandılar da ama sonraki hafta rövanşda kemeri tekrar Cody ve Ted'e kaybettiler. Summerslam'de Cena, Batista'ya yenildi ve Cena sakatlandı. Cena 2008 Kasım'ında yapılan Survivor Series'de geri döndü ve Chris Jericho'yu yenerek Yeni Dünya Ağırsiklet Şampiyonu oldu. Böylece Cena artık Smackdown Brandındaydı. Armagaddon'da kemerini Jericho'ya ilk defa korudu. Cena, Smackdown Brandında geçmesine rağmen eski düşmanı JBL ile Royal Rumble'da maç yaptılar ve Cena kazandı. No Way Out'ta kemerini yine eski düşmanlarından Edge'e kaybetti. Cena, Wrestlemania 25'de Big Show'unda dahil olduğu 3'lü maçı yenerek 2. defa Dünya Ağırsiklet Şampiyonu oldu. Backlash'da Big Show, Cena'yı dev bir ışığın üzerine Chokeslam ile fırlattı ve böylece Edge tekrar kemerini almış oldu. Cena, Judgment Day ve Extreme Rules'de Big Show'u yenerek intikamını aldı. Cena tekrar gözünü WWE Şampiyonluğuna dikti ve WWE Şampiyonu Randy Orton ile Summerslam 2009'da maç yaptılar. Maçı Ted'in hilesiyle Randy kazandı. Breaking Point'te yapılan "I Quit" maçta Cena, Randy'yi yendi ve 4. defa WWE Şampiyonu oldu. Hell in A Cell'de yapılan rövanşda Randy tekrar kemeri aldı. Son bir defa Bragging Rights'da rövanş yapıldı. Kaybeden kemerden elini çekecek, Cena kaybederse Smackdown'a gidecekti. Maçı Cena kazandı ve 5. WWE Şampiyonluğunu kazandı. Survivor Series 2009'da John Cena kemerini Shawn Michaels ve Triple H'i yenip kemeri birdaha korudu. Ardından WWE Şampiyonluğu #1. Adaylık için yapılan Battle Royal'i yeni güreşçi Sheamus kazandı ve yılın son PPV'sinde Masalar maçında Cena'yı yenerek yeni şampiyon oldu. 2010 ; Batista Feudu thumb|left|280px|John Cena ve Batista, Face to FaceCena henüz senenin başında Royal Rumble'da son 2'ye kalıp eskiden çekişmeler yaşadığı Edge'e elendi. Şansını Elimination Chamber'da arıyan Cena, Batista ile finale kaldı ve STF ile Triple H'i pes ettirdi ama Vince Mcmahon birden John Cena ve Batista maçı ayarladı. Batista kolayca Cena'dan kemeri aldı. Wrestlemania 26 için ayarlanan WWE Şampiyonluğu maçında Batista, Cena'yı yendi ve 7. defa WWE Şampiyonu oldu. Cena ve Batista, Extreme Rules'da Last Man Standing Maça çıktı. Cena, Batista'nın ayaklarını bantlayarak bu maçı kazandı. Batista tekrar 1. aday oldu ve Over the Limit'te I Quit maça çıktılar. Cena, Batista'ya arabanın üzerinden AA yapacakken Batista pes etti ama Cena yinede AA yaptı. Sonraki haftada Batista istifa etti ve bu çekişme böylece son buldu. 2010 ; Nexus Feudu thumb|272px|John Cena ve Wade Barrett Segmenti7 Haziran 2010'daki Raw Şovunda Punk ile maç yapan Cena birden 8 Nexus elemanının saldırısına uğruyor. Cena sonraki hafta Nexus'la bir maça çıkar ve diğer Raw Superstarlarının yardımıyla biraz dövüşür ama Nexus tam zamanında tüyer. Fatal 4 Way'da John Cena, Edge, Randy Orton ve Sheamus bir maç yaparlar. Maç tam normal hızında giderken birden Nexus ringe saldırır. Rakiplerinin 4 kişi olmalarından dolayı dayak yerler ama Sheamus tam fırsatında Cena'yı tuş eder ve Elimination Chamber'da kaybettiği kemeri tekrar alır. Raw şovunda yine Sheamus ve Cena arasında bir maç ayarlarlar ve maçın hakemi Vince Mcmahon olur. Ama Nexus yine ortalığı dağıtır ve kemer Sheamus'da kalır. Money in The Bank şovunda bir kafes maçı olur ama Sheamus bol bol hileyle bu maçı kazanır. En sonunda Summerslam 2010'da Team Raw vs. Nexus maçı ayarlanır ve maç eleme stilindedir. Sona Cena ve Nexus lideri Wade Barrett kalır. Cena maçı STF ile alır ve takımına zafer getirir. Night of Championship'a Sheamus, Randy, Cena, Barrett, Jericho ve Edge arasında bir maç ayarlanır. Maça Nexus karışır ve Cena elenir. Bu maçta Sheamus kemeri Randy'ye kaptırır. Hell in A Cell'de John Cena ve Wade Barrett arasında bir Hell in A Cell maçı ayarlanır. Maçı Cena kazanırsa Nexus dağılacak, Wade kazanırsa Cena artık Nexus'a katılacaktır. Maçı Nexus 2. Sezondan gelen yeni üyeler Husky Harris ve Michael McGillicutty'nin hileleriyle Wade kazanır. Sonraki hafta WWE Şampiyonluğu için yapılan Battle Royal'de Cena ve Wade son 2'ye kalır ama Cena zorunlu olarak ringi terk eder ve Night of Championship için Barett 1. aday olur ve Night of Champions 2010 için Randy Orton ve Wade Barrett arasında bir WWE Şampiyonluk maçı ayarlanır. Maçda Cena, Barrett'a müdahele eder ve kemeri Randy orton kazanır. Cena aynı gün Nexus'dan David Otunga ile istemeyerek takım olup Drew Mcıntyre ile Cody Rhodes'u yenerler ve yeni WWE Ekip Şampiyonları olurlar ama sonraki hafta Wade'in isteğiyle kemeri Justin Gabriel ve Heath Slater'e devrederler. Survivor Series 2010 için Randy Orton ve Wade Barrett arasında bir rövanş ayarlanır. Eğer kemeri Wade kazanırsa Cena, Nexus'dan ayrılacaktır. Randy kazanırsa ise Cena kovulacaktır. Maçı Cena'nın hilesiyle Randy kazanır ve Cena senaryo gereği kovulur. Ertesi gün ki Raw'da Cena hayranlarıyla son bir kez vedalaşır. Aynı gece ise Randy Orton ve Wade Barrett maçı yapılır. Maçı hakemin hilesiyle Wade kazanır ama maç sonu The Miz, Cash-in yaparak Randy'den ünvanı alır. Başka bir Raw'a bilet alan Cena gizlice McGillicutty'e saldırır. Heath Slater'a müdahele ederek spiker masasını kırdırır ve Justin Gabriel, Husky Harris ile David Otunga'yı diğer Raw Rosterının yardımıyla alt ederek Wade'ye göz dağı verir. 2011 ; The Miz ve Alberto Del Rio ile Feudları thumb|left|272px|John Cena'nın The Miz'e yaptığı Flying Shoulder BlockCena 2011'in ilk PPV'si Royal Rumble'de 22. sırada geliyor ama spiker masasında oturan Miz, Cena'nın ayağını çekiyor ve Cena'nın elenmesine neden oluyor. Ertesi PPV olan Elimination Chamber'da Orton, Punk, R-Truth, John Morrison ve Sheamus'u Eliminasyon Çemberi maçında eliyor ve Wrestlemania için 1. aday oluyor. Wrestlemania 27'de yapılan maç Count Out bitiyor. O sırada Gizli Genel Müdürden mesaj geliyor ama Rock gidip Laptobu parçalıyor ve maçın türünü kendisi seçiyor... "No DQ and No Count Out". Cena, Rock'dan yediği Rock Bottom ile maçı kaybediyor. Maç sonu Rock, Miz'ede Peoples Elbow yapıyor. Extreme Rules PPV'sinde 3'lü Steel Cage maçı ayarlanıyor. Maça Miz ve Cena dışında John Morrison'da dahil oluyor. Süper haraketlerin olduğu mücadeleyi John Cena kazanıyor ve Tampa'da 8. WWE Şampiyonluğunu kutluyor. Over the Limit'te Miz ile yaptığı I Quit maçı Alex Riley'in çabalarına rağmen kaybediyor. O sırada Miz ve Alex'in araları bozuluyor ve ikili Feuda giriyorlar. Capitol Punishment'te R-Truth ile Non-Title maç yapan Cena, Punk'ın hilesiyle maçı kaybediyor. Money in The Bank'te WWE Şampiyonluk maçı oluyor. Maçı Punk kazanıyor. Vince'in isteği üzerine Del Rio ile bir maça başlıyor ama Punk maç başlamadan istifa ediyor. Kemer için Rey ve Miz maçı yapılıyor. Maçı Rey kazanıyor. Maçdan 1.5 saat sonra Cena, Rey'den kemeri alıyor ve bu sırada Punk istifasını geri çekiyor. Yani 2 tane WWE Şampiyonu oluyor. Summerslam'de yapılacak Şampiyon ve Şampiyon maçına Triple H özel hakem oluyor. Maçı Punk kazanıyor ama sonrasında Alberto Del Rio, Punk'ı yeniyor ve kemerin yeni sahibi oluyor. Cena ve Alberto, Night of Champions 2011'de kemer maçına çıkıyorlar. Maçı STF ile John Cena kazanıyor ve 10. şampiyonluğunu kazanıyor. Hell in A Cell 2011'de Cena, Miz ve Punk arasında 3'lü Hell in A Cell maçı gerçekleşiyor. Alberto, Cena'yı ringin dışına kilitliyor ve ringde Punk ile dövüşüp Punk'ı tuş ediyor ve yeni şampiyon oluyor. Maç sonu önce Cena, Alberto'ya ve sonra Awesome Truth (The Miz ve R-Truth) herkese saldırıyor. Vengeance 2011'de yapılan Last Man Standing maçı yapılıyor. Maçı Cena kaybederse kemerin peşini bırakacak ve kaybediyor. Kemerin peşini bırakıyor. Survivor Series için Cena ile araları pek iyi olmayan The Rock takım olup Awesome Truth ikilisine karşı maç yapıyorlar. Maçı Rock ve Cena kazanıyor. Yılın son PPV'si TLC'de ise Cena bulunmuyor. 2012 ; Kane, The Rock, Brock Lesnar ve Big Show Feudları Cena 2012'nin başlarında Kane ile çekişmeye giriyor. Royal Rumble'da yapılan maç Double Count-Out sonucu ile bitiyor. Kane ayrıca maç sonu sakat olan Zack Ryder'a saldırıyor. Elimination Chamber'da uzun zamandır gözükmeyen Ambulance Match'ı Cena kazanıyor. Wrestlemania için John Cena vs The Rock maçı kesinlik kazanıyor. Wrestlemania'da genellikle Rock'ın üstün olduğu maçı The Rock kazanıyor. Maç sonu Edge gelip Cena'ya destek oluyor ve Brock Lesnar'ı yenmesini istemeyip emrettiğini söylüyor. Cena, Extreme Rules'de maçta bariz üstünlüğü olan Brock Lesnar'ı zorda olsa yener. Over The Limit'te Big Show'un Heel Turn'u ile John Laurinaitis'e yeniliyor. Cena intikam olarak No Way Out'ta Big Show'u yeniyor. Money in The Bank 2012'de Raw Money in The Bank çantasını kazanıyor. Cena, Money in The Bank hakkını Punk'a karşı Raw 1000. şovda kullandı thumb|272px|AJ Lee, John Cena'ya ihanetiama Big Show sayesinde bu maçı kaybetti ve tarihte ilk başarısız Cash-in yapan güreşçi oldu. Summerslam, Hell in A Cell ve Survivor Series'te çıktığı şampiyonluk maçlarını kaybeden Cena bu sefer Dolph Ziggler'in Smackdown Money in The Bank çantasına göz diker ve onunla Feuda başlar. TLC'de Ziggler ile bir maça çıkar ama sevgilisi AJ'ın ihaneti ile maçı kaybeder. 2013 ; 2. Royal Rumble Galibiyeti John Cena, 2013'ün ilk PPV'si olan Royal Rumble'da son 3'e kalan Ryback ve Sheamus'u eliyerek 2. defa Royal Rumble kazanır ve Wrestlemania için 1. Aday olur. Elimination Chamber'da Royal Rumble'da son 3'e kaldığı Ryback ve Sheamus ile takım olup The Shield'i yenerler. Aynı gece Punk kemerini Rock'a kaybeder. 25 Şubat 2013 tarihli Raw şovunda Punk ve Cena bir maç yapacaklar. Kazanan Wrestlemania'da The Rock'a karşı WWE Şampiyonluk maçına çıkacak. Kişisel Bilgiler *Solaktır. *Japon Animesi hayranıdır. Favorisi Fist of The North Star adlı Animedir. *En sevdiği bilgisayar oyunu Command & Conquer'dir. *Tottenham Hotspur takımını destekler. *11 Temmuz 2009'da Elizabeth Huberdeau ile evlendi. *1 Mayıs'da eşi tarafından boşanma davası açıldı. *Şu an eski WWE Divası Nikkie Bella ile ilişkisi olduğu tahmin ediliyor. Güreşde... thumb|272px|John Cena FU (Sol Üst ve Sağ Alt), STF (Sağ Üst) ve You Can't See Me Tauntu (Sol Alt) Bitirici Hareketleri (Finisher) *Attitude Adjustment / FU *STF (Stepover Toehold Sleeper) *Five Knuckle *Prototomb (İlk Finisher'i. Günümüzde bile kullanmaktadır. Normal adı "Spin Out Powerbomb") Diğer Hareketleri (Signature Moves) *Cenasser *Five Knuckle Shuffle *Lou Thesz Press *Running Leaping Shoulder Block *Throwback *Clothesline *Fisherman Suplex *Standing Spinebuster (2000-2005 eski) *Dropkick (2000-2002 eski) *Twisting Belly to Belly Suplex *Running-One Handed Bulldog *Sitout Hip Toss *Gutwrench Suplex (2010-? yeni) *DDT Tauntları *Asker Selamı *You Cant See Me Şampiyonluk ve Başarıları *Şampiyonluklar **WWE Şampiyonu Ünvanı (10 defa) **Dünya Ağırsiklet Şampiyonu Ünvanı (2 defa) **Amerika Birleşik Devletler Şampiyonu Ünvanı (3 defa) **Dünya Ekip Şampiyonları Ünvanı (2 defa) Shawn Michaels (1) ve Batista (1) ile **WWE Ekip Şampiyonları Ünvanı (2 defa) David Otunga (1) ve The Miz (1) ile *WWE Başarıları **2 defa Royal Rumble Kazananı (2008-2013) **3 defa Slammy Ödülleri - Yılın Güreşçisi (2009-2010-2012) **1 defa Slammy Ödülleri - Yılın Hareketi - Cena'nın Batista'ya arabanın üzerinden yaptığı FU (2010) *Pro Wrestling Illustrated **PWI Yılın Feudu - Edge ile (2006) **PWI Yılın Maçı - Shawn Michaels ile 23 Nisan Raw'daki Maç (2007) **PWI En Çok Gelişen Güreşçi - (2003) **PWI En Popüler Güreşçi - (2004,2005,2007) **PWI Yılın Güreşçisi - (2006,2007) **PWI "Yılın En İyi 500 Güreşçisi" Sıralamasında 1. - (2006,2007) *Wrestling Observer Newsletter Awards **Yılın Güreşçisi (2007) **Best Box Office Draw (2007) **Röportajlarda En İyi (2007) **En Karizmatik (2006-2008) **En İyi Karakter (2003) Resmi Sayfalar John Cena profile at WWE.com John Cena on Twitter John Cena on Facebook